How To Wiki
This Article is about the editing of the Wiki in the Visual Editor Change the Default Editor to the Visual Editor As the Visual Editor is the most understandable editor for new users i will explain to you in 3 Steps how to change the default editor "classic editor" to the "visual editor" # go to the Top right where your Avatar is and click then on My Preferences #Then you are in Your Preferences and Click on the tab "Editing" #So you are now in the Editing tab there you wanna go to the First Section "Editing experience" and change the Preferred editor to the "Visual Editor" So that's it when you Press now on an Article on "Edit" you open the Visual Editor instead of the classic one. Note: This Option does not work on Templates Editing Articles Top Bar in the Top bar you have nearly everything you need to format your Article Undo This is the Undo Button it reverts the Last Changes you made. Shortcut: Ctrl + Z There is also a Redo option but that is only available by a Shortcut: Shortcut: Ctrl + Y Text Formats like Headings Besides the undo Button you have a Drop down menu with your Text Format options. Paragraph The Paragraph Option is the Normal Text you want to write with. Header, Sub Headers The Header is the Header like here: "Editing Articles" or "Change the Default Editor to the Visual Editor" then there are also Sub Headers that appears like the Headers in the Context menu of a Page. Block Quote The Block Quote Option lets texts Appear like this one Preformatted and the Preformatted one shows like this Bold Text To let Text appear Bold 'you click on the Button labeled with B Italic Text To let Text appear ''Italic you click on the Button labeled with I Links To make '''Links you mark the Part of the Text you want to create a link. Then you Click on the Chain Icon You then can Link to Different Sites or to a Wiki intern site. To link to a different site you need to put in the full URL of that site. To link to a Wiki intern site you just need to put in the Title of that Page. You then get some Options to wich Site you wanna link to. Just lick on it and the Link is Created. Other Text Format Options The Subscript option let appear text like this: Test The Superscript option does the same it just put the text like this: Test The Strikethrough option Strikes the Text: Test The Underline option underlines the Text: Test The Increase and Decrease Indication Option only works in Lists or Tables. The Clear Styling option only works with formatted Text and deletes the Format from it. Video With the Video option you can Implement Videos to the Wiki. Pictures The Pictures option is the option you need a lot of time while editing/creating new wiki Articles. So if You want to implement a Picture click the Button Shown above and Upload your Picture. When its shows up in the Window click on Apply Changes in the Bottom Right. The Picture should now appear on your Editor. If you want you Picture not on the right of you Article you wanna Double Click the picture to get more options You go then to the Advanced Settings and Take the Checkmark out of Wrap around Text and maybe also make it Full Size. Click on Apply Changes and you Picture is now on the Left side of you Article. Note: Pictures can not be putten inside a Text the Pictures you see in other Articles are not Putted there Manually. That's a Template. This will not be Explained here. Gallery If You want to put multible Pictures in one Page but dont wanna put then under each other. Then you can use the Gallery option. Lists # You wanna Create a List like this * or this Then you can use one of the 2 List Option Insert The Insert Dropdown Menu is a special menu. it allows you to create Infoboxes, Implement Templates, make References to other Sites, or make a list where all References are Listed. You can also Create Tables here. Article Options Options Advanced Settings In the Advanced Settings you can change the Title of this Article Categories In the Categories Tab you Put the Categories in you want this Article be in. Language The Language Tab is not Needed in this Wiki Category:Tutorials